Spottedleaf's Peril:The Prequel
by magazinepompom
Summary: Prequel to Spottedleaf's Peril. Explains how Mapleshade became Mapleleaf and how Dark Forest warriors came back to live.


**Hello to all you people who want me to write more! This is a one-shot! It's actually kinda the prequel to Spottedleaf's Peril! Did Mapleshade die forever? Eh, that's how it's gonna be in this one. Remember to vote for what story you want me to write on my poll! Now, the moment you've all been waiting for…**

Darkstripe and Thistleclaw pounded on the frozen, murky, black water.

"Pound harder you incompetent fool!" Thistleclaw snapped as Darkstripe began to pound ferociously.

Thistleclaw stepped back, knowing the ice would crack at any moment and pull him under. He watched intently as the ice beneath Darkstripe began to slowly crack. On and on it went until the ice under his paws gave way and Darkstripe plunged under.

Darkstripe flailed helplessly in the black, gooey water. He wasn't able to resurface because the Dark Forest water had immediately frozen over.

"_It's weird like that in the Dark Forest," _Darkstripe thought. _"Everything that comes from here makes it way colder than it should be."_

Darkstripe positioned himself more comfortably in the water. It was then he saw the opening in the hard ice, but it was quickly freezing. Darkstripe swam as far as his legs would take him. But his lungs were quickly running out of air.

He thrust himself through the small crack and into the cold, Dark Forest air. He emerged on the long shore on the other side of the frozen water.

"You imbecile," Darkstripe heard a raspy she-cat's voice call.

The fur rose on his neck and Darkstripe sank down to the ground.

"Who's there?" he shouted into the woods.

"No one's actually there, you fool. Technically, I'm part of the shadows," the raspy voice once again said.

Darkstripe sat up and shook his pelt. He was going crazy! "How can I get you out of the shadows?" Darkstripe asked hesitantly.

The voice hesitated, then replied. "It's risky, but I'd rather be gone forever than be stuck here. Okay, go get some of that black water over there," the voice instructed.

Darkstripe looked back into the murky, black water that he had been trying to get out of just moments ago. "Seriously?" The tabby questioned, exhasperated.

"Yes, seriously," the voice said.

Darkstripe sighed and padded over to the black water he struggled to get out of less than a minute ago. He stuck his jaws into the goo-like water and came back out with a mouthful as slimy as a raw fish. He mumbled something that sounded a little like, "Now what?" and stood in the middle of the clearing, trying not to gag.

The voice sounded annoyed. "Isn't it obvious? There's a large pit in the middle of the ground. Just pour it in!"

"Well, when you put it like that…" Darkstripe's voice trailed off. He spit the disgusting water into the pit in the ground and waited. Nothing happened. "Okay?" he said.

No response came to his simple question, just an evil laughter similar to that of an old frog taking its last breath. Darkstripe looked around just in time to see an orange and white she-cat step out of the shadows. "Time to live once again. Too bad you won't be around to see it," Mapleshade sneered, pouncing on the gray and black tabby.

Darkstripe was bowled over and hit a nearby tree stump. Mapleshade plunged into the large pit full of the water. Darkstripe suddenly realized what he had just done. Although Mapleshade was a Dark Forest cat, she was more than just evil. And with her back in the forest at the same time as Brokenstar and his plan, anything could happen.

Darkstripe stood up as fast as he could and, as the water began to turn clear, plunged into the black water inside the pit.

Little did he know, there wasn't just one forbidden warrior lurking in the shadows in need of that water. A pair of amber eyes glinted in the darkness as the sturdy shape of the forest's greatest villain stepped out. He stretched and yawned. "Well," he said, satisfied. "Looks like the tiger is back."

-*O*-In Starclan-*O*-

Bluestar paced back and forth as she watched the spotted kitten open her eyes for the first time. Nect to her was her sister, an orange and white kit. It was then, as the orange and white kit opened her eyes, that Bluestar noticed the strange shade of green they were.

"_No… That's impossible,"_ Bluestar thought, as she took off through Starclan's vast expansion of forest.

She headed into the clearing where Lionheart, Firestar, Cinderpelt, and Whitestorm were waiting for her with dismay on their faces.

"I suppose you all saw that, didn't you." Bluestar said quietly.

"Yes, we did," Cinderpelt answered with fire in her eyes. She looked at Bluestar expectantly."Well, what now?"

"I- I don't know. It's up to them this time. It's out of our hands."

**IDC ITS SHORT :P**


End file.
